Class 2C
by DarkRyo21
Summary: Original Story. This is the class where you belong!  Taro Sakugawa a 17 year old boy, is now on his 2nd year high-school. He started to head to his classroom and founds out he is on class C, a class with different kinds of students. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1- "First Day"**

* * *

><p><em>Since that day, my life changed...<em>

A teenage boy with pitch black hair, wearing a school uniform is walking slowly at the hallway, facing the ground.

_My name is Taro Sakugawa, 17 years old, 2nd year high school. Today is the first day of the semester..._

Taro stares at the piece of paper he was holding.

"Class 2-C, huh?..."

Just before he puts down the paper he was holding another student tapped his back. Taro looked back at him. He was also wearing the same uniform as his, he has silver white hair, and a pair of headphones on his ears.

"Oi! Taro!"

"Yoh! What are you doing here?" Taro gives him an annoyed glare.

"Hey! What's with that mood man? I mean, you're in class C right? So that makes us classmates then."

"Oh... so that's it..."

_His name is Tatsuyo Minato, "Yoh" for short, 2nd year. He's been my best friend since grade school, or should I say, my only friend._

"Huh? What's with the reaction man! C'mon, we're at the same class like the good ol' days..."

"..." Taro's face saddened, he stares at the hallway full of students.

"I... haven't even had any good ol' days... never had, never will." Taro walks off and heads for their classroom.

"Taro..." Yoh looked at his registration form. "oh, well... same old you." He follows Taro to their room.

The two boys approach their classroom, located at the end of the hallway. They passed by a few groups of students chatting with each other, and a few teachers also talking about something.

"grrr..." Taro closed his eyes, his two eyebrows meet.

"Hey!... yo!... wazzup!... How are ya?" Yoh greets every people they encountered.

Finally they reached their classroom. Taro reaches for the doorknob. He paused for a moment and gives off a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked him and hangs down his headphones on his neck.

"Nothing..." Taro replied.

He tightens his grip at the doorknob and slowly opens the door. Everyone in the classroom was silenced and turns their attention to him. Taro's eyes widened.

"H-H-HELLO!" He greets them, his whole body froze.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, and then turns their attention back to what they're doing. Taro fixed his posture.

_That's right... No one even gives a damn... I'm such an idiot... _

Taro heads towards an empty seat near the window; he put down his bag and sat there. Yoh suddenly enters the room.

"Hi!" he happily greeted his classmates.

"hey, what's up Yoh-kun? We didn't know we were at the same class" Two of their male classmates greet him back. The others just ignores him and concentrates on what they are doing.

Yoh approaches the empty seat beside Taro and sat there.

"Just... give them a break man." Yoh whispered to him.

"Whatever..." Taro laid his left cheek on his left palm.

Not too soon, their homeroom teacher enters the room. He has dark brown hair, and wears a pair of glasses. Everyone returns to their seats.

He approaches his desk and puts down the book and envelope he is holding. He stands up straight in front of the class.

"Alright, I am Haneko Fujiwara, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Any questions?" He said in a low tone.

Everyone remains silent. One of the students raises her hand.

"yes?" Mr. Fujiwara points at that student.

The young girl stood up.

"Fujiwara-sensei, is it your first time teaching here in our school?" the girl asked politely.

"Well, as you can see... yes, I'm new here in this school. So, be good kids..." Mr. Fujiwara shrugs.

Everyone stared at him, not a single one of the students talk. Mr. Fujiwara fixed his glasses on top of his nose bridge. He shook his head.

"Eh. What the heck! Just have fun!" he shouted.

Everyone suddenly burst out of happiness and cheered.

On the corner of the room, Taro stares blankly at the window.

_What a noisy bunch! _He said to himself.

Mr. Fujiwara approaches his desk again.

"alright, since I'm new here I don't know any of you. So, let's move on to our introductory session." He smiled.

"Awwww!" the students sighed.

"You will be introducing yourselves one by one. Make sure that you introduce yourselves properly okay?" He grabs the pen hanging at left side of his coat pocket.

The introduction started with the students who are in front. Each of them introduced themselves.

"Yo! I'm Tatsuyo Minato, seventeen years old. You guys can call me "Yoh"" Yoh introduced himself.

"Alright, next please." Mr. Fujiwara called.

Taro stood up and walks slowly. He approaches the blackboard, his face facing the ground. He turns around to his classmates. He slowly lifts his face and moves his lips.

"M-My name is Taro Sakugawa, s-seventeen years old, a-and..." He looks at the romm from left to right, thinking of the next word to say. He looked at Mr. Fujiwara. Their homeroom teacher just give him a smile.

"a-and I don't eat broccoli!"

Everyone was silenced.

"What did he say?" one of the students blurted. Yoh shook his head

All of his classmates burst out laughing including Yoh. He bows down his head and returns to his seat.

"Alright, that's enough everyone." Mr. Fujiwara said while still holding back his laughter.

Everyone started to quiet down.

"Okay, next..."

The girl seating at the back of Taro stood up. She passes by him, everyone was stunned. Her long black hair sways as she approaches the blackboard. She turns around to her classmates carrying a smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Aika Haruna. Nice to meet you all." She greeted cheerfully.

Taro's eyes widened.

_Why... is SHE here!_


End file.
